


How I Met Your Brother

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Even Sassier Hades, F/M, I Don't Even Know, More tags shall be added, Sassy Persephone, Swearing, The boy haves PTSD and Depression, all the phanteons in the same place cool!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: Okay, everybody know their story. A darky lonely man kidnaps a sweet, naive girl and they eventually fall in love...Yeaaaaaaah... no. Not today.What if, bear with me here, what if, there's a rebel, hot-headed teenager with endless determination, and a emo, golden-hearted young man who definitelly is 101% done with the girl's stuborness.Two different, somehow lonely souls who met eachother in the most unspected scenario...A theft.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 15





	1. That's not as strange as you think -Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For the ones who already read my other Works: WhAT ElsE DiD YoU ExPECtEd FrOM mE?  
> For the ones who didn't: Well, I think I'm not alone when I say that they are my favorite mythologic couple, sorry not sorry. I've even made a fanchild to them in other fandom (but that's another story for another day), but this time I want to focus on them.  
> Soooo, let me explain this... AU? Oh, I don't know, let's use this.  
> This is kind... post-apocalyptic.  
> The gods and other creatures from various cultures kinda... reincarnated? knowing little or none of their past lifes, and some aspects of their stories repeated, such as the Battle of Set and Horus, or the Titan's war. Now they live in the modern world, interacting with eachother while minding their business. But, since there's not only one god to each shore, they kinda live a normal life (the most normal it can be).  
> And prepare to the explosion. The Big Three lives on a house. T.O.G.E.T.H.E.R. (So, there's a little risk of things catching fire. Or getting eletrified. Or flooded)  
> Well, enough explanation I guess, let's start!  
> (Oh yeah, on this version, the Edgelord also have blue-fire powers, but this is not related in any way to Disney. It's just because I think it's cool).  
> Obs: I like to imagine this as a anime. Feel free to do the same if you wanna :3

-Where is Mister Darkness? ~Said Poseidon, waving his long, water-made hair while tapped his fingertips on the table. Patience wasn't one of his virtues. ~Did he forgot is his turn to make dinner?

Zeus looked at the clock. 9pm. It wasn't common from him to be this late. He said to himself he didn't had what to worry about. Hades was the older of them. He surelly knew how to care about himself. 

The door opened with a strong bang and what was dragged inside kicked the ass of his previous sentence and the way he saw his brother.

The young man entered stumbling across the living room, being dragged by a lady that he never had seen before. Icor dripped from a large cut on his brother's side and both of them seemed like had been chased by monsters for miles. He had a meek, sleepy gaze while the girl's eyes were savage and worried.

-Hey, you two! White hare, Aquaman! Go take nectar and ambrosia to him! ~She shouted, pointing from one shocked face to other.

-Woah, hold there? ~Zeus stepped foward, his bossy side talking louder. ~You can't enter here and start barking orders like you ruled the house and-

-NOW!!! ~She roared, fire on her eyes. He was about to reply when a painfull groan of his brother made him change his mind.

Per hour.

Soon enough, the duo came back with the itens while the girl placed the hurt man on the couch. She took the cup of nectar from Poseidon's hand and served to the patient, holding carefully his face while the glass parted his lips and the liquid made it's way down his throat. Slowly, a bit of color came back to his cheeks and he seemed more awake. The cut on his side started to close. The three of them sighed in relief.

-T-Thanks guys... ~He said, voice a bit hoarse.

-I can't believe it. ~Poseidon passed his hands on his own hair, as trying to put on his head that the scene was pretty much real.

-Don't worry, m-my brother. ~Hades gave a small smile. ~You know for fact that this is not the first time I get hurt...

-No. ~The middle child shook his head. ~ _What_ I can't believe is that... OUR ANTI-SOCIAL BROTHER GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE **ME!**

-It's always the quieter one. ~Agreed Zeus with a nod.

Hades never wanted to slap his brothers' faces so much than now.

And, as if their burning embarassment wasn't enough, the Fate seemed to want to let things even worse for them as Demeter, one of their sisters, choose to appear right on that moment for her weekly visits. She looked from one brother to another, and her face turned blank when she looked at the girl, who was looking like a deer in front of headlights.

-Okay. ~Demeter crossed her arms, seeming to be trying to hide her anger. ~I want a explanation, and it's better be a _good one._

The girl gluped.

-Right, that's a long, long story... ~He started, while quietly eating the ambrosia Zeus brought him. 

-I have time. ~Said Demeter, hoping nobody had noticed the pulsing anger vein on her neck.

-Fine... ~Said the girl, changing the weight from one foot to the other. ~This is a story I like to call... "How I met your brother".

-Wait! ~Interrupted Poseidon, shaking his hands.~ Let me make popcorn first!

-It's better not be sea-food flavored! ~Warned Zeus while observed him run to the kitchen and the other three people on the room slapped their hands on their foreheads coletively.

* * *

After some minutes, Zeus and Poseidon were already with their popcorn buckets on hands and Demeter was with a even more anoyed look on her face, if this was possible.

Hades took anoter sip of nectar and sighed.

-Okay. All of this started on a cold September night...


	2. The "Kidnaping"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And Hades and Persephone  
> They took each other's hands  
> And brother, you know what they did?  
> They danced."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who got the refference? :3

_Mysterious burglars strikes again_

_The police's magic-wielders can't track the resposibles for the wave of crime that only intensified in the last few months._

_"They dissapear without any mark, it's like a shadow. We can't track them without at least some object for the casting spell." Said Hecate, head-master of the police's magic department._

Hades had read the same line at least fifth times. And Hermes had delivered the newspaper only one minute ago. In fact, the flying boy was still on the kitchen searching something to eat on the three brothers' fridge, and his host was too busy reading to bother kick him out.

After waving Hermes (who had served himself some beef sandwiches, a couple of soda and a piece of cake) a quick see-you-soon, the most fleeting of the Big Three laid his backs on the chair while sipping his 3-pm-morning coffee whithout even the smallest of the sounds. 

The young man was such the owner of a unique beauty, something that most of the media didn't seem to know since it seemed to have a obssesion to show him the most hideous possible. Silky raven hair fell upon his shining, gentle amber eyes, probably the most beautifull part of his appearence but also the part he hated the most. His features were smooth and flawless, and his body was pretty well structured usualy obscured by the darky shirts he always inssisted to use. Just like his brothers, he was currently using the appearence of a man on his 19-21 y/o, for some years now, and it surelly called the attention of many young deities, nymphs and magical creatures. Since he wasn't the only Underworld god in the town, people was less afraid of him, and some of them very.... _interested_ . He would be more often courted than the "flirty dorks" (as him had called them once), because he had that "mystery" air, always quiet, shy, kind, calm, while Zeus and Poseidon could get a bit... Agressive. But since his last failed romance from years ago, he believed his heart wasn't ready for another wound.

One of the many, many reasons he had choose to stay home while his brothers were on a beach trip. 

Some of the other reasons included:

1.Strong sunlight. He always got sick if was exposed to the sun for too long;

2\. Salty water. Oh, how he hated salty water. He knew it was Poseidon's domains but c'mon! You can't even drink it! ;

3\. Too. Many. People. And most of them weren't dead! He hated crowds. They are so... noisy ;

4.He didn't really like to take his shirt off in front of so many people, in fact, of anyone. The scars on his chest weren't one of his favorite things about himself. "Battle scars are manly!" had said Ares a little ago, but to him it was only a eternal reminder of something he tried to forget more than anything.

And number 5...

After cleaning his cup, he headed out the house, not before grabbing his umbrela and his black beanie.

Or at least, they were disguisted as a umbrela and a beanie.

* * *

The building was in the most dangerous part of the town. It was crumbling, falling apart, and the insides were so dark that you couldn't even see one finger in front of your nose.

Just like he liked it.

His shadow-tracking powers were pretty good and powerfull. He preffered not to tell it to the police because... no. 

He was hot on the burglars' tail for months and he wasn't going to let them take it from him.

He slowly entered, the door making a warning sound as he opened. His footsteps sounded on the wooden corridor and then on a room, his breath coming out silently, but it didn't take long for him to notice he wasn't alone.

Dark figures came out of the shadows to reveal... Zombies?!

Darn, zombies wasn't his area. Ghosts were so much more his style. It surely was the doing of a Underworld god, he just needed to know whose of them.

Well, it still was a fight, and he still was going to enjoy it.

His hands closed on his umbrela and...

A dagger flew in front of his eyes and hit the nearest zombie's head making it explode in goo.

-What in Tartarus?! ~He exclaimed, turning his head to see a young woman, seeming to be just a bit younger than him. Her skin was dark as chocolate, and her coat-dark curly hair cascated on her backs, garnished for some colorfull flowers. Her eyes' color would let the pinkiest rose envyous, and she was holding another dagger on her right hand.

-Get out the way, Mary Poppins! They are mine! ~She said, her voice sounding so melodic as a bird choir.

He couldn't believe on his eyes.

He had passed months tracking that motherf*ckers just for a noob appear and have all the fun?!

-Oh no, you don't...! ~He waved his umbrela with fury, and the object started to change. With a flash, now he was holding a long silver sword, with a detailed black base, with pretty gems making it look like a starry sky.

Well, he wasn't Zeus's right arm on the war only for hierarchy.

The girl was too busy choking zombies with plants to notice.

-Ha! Who said that a Spring Goddess wasn't mortal, surelly had never met me! ~She laughed, until a spark caught her eye.

What the actual fuck?!

So, that guy was: toasting them on blasts of blue fire, trapping them with huge diamond towers, and getting INVISIBLE to slash them from behind?!

-How can ONE man do all of this?! ~She groaned, a bit louder than she wanted.

-If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen. ~The man smiled, showing that his canines were a bit sharper than the other teeth, one of the reasons his brothers called him "Vampire". As he said this, his face was lighten up by the blue glow on his fists, his eyes shining bright on the darkness and making him look devilishly _handsome..._

She shook her head to send these sily thoughts away.

It didn't took long for them to clean the room. Now they could finnaly...

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!~ Both screamed to the other, hands balled into fists.

-I've worked to much for you to appear and ruin everything! ~The girl shouted, poking her finger on his chest. 

-Uh, excuse me? ~He politely removed her finger from him. ~Look, child, I only need one look to you to say that I'm at least twice more experient than you, so I think it's better for you to get outta there.

-And what make you think-

Before she could conclude her phrase, he made a quick movement that hit a zombie right behind her.

-That was easy, it was right in front of you!

Then he moved his arm backwards and hit another one with little effort, not even looking at it.

-Lucky shot! ~She crossed her arms.

Then he made a fire-lasso, that burned all the remaining undead creatures with a tiny movement of his arm.

-Now you're only showing off!

He tilted his head at the phrase. It wasn't said for him oftly. He usualy preffered to stay unnoticed. His name meant "the unseen one" after all. He didn't know what made him bother about showing his fight skills to this anoying girl. Maybe was the way she was getting on his nerves, or how cute she looked angry, or the way her pink eyes were burning and making her look soo dangerously _pretty_...

He shook his head to send these irrational thoughts away.

She was still looking mad.

-First, "child" my foot, you seem just one year older than me-

-Believe me, I'm older than that.

-SECOND, watch your mouth! I can handle this perfectly and I don't want you on my way!

-No, you can't.

-Because I'm a girl?

-What. ~He couldn't believe she said that when he lived on the same neighborhood than Athena and Artemis. They could and would kill anyone who they thought that was being unrespectfull.

-You are sexist!

-There's nothing with your gender! There's with your experience!

-Then you are age-ist!

-No! It's these-guys-are-dangerous-and-you-will-end-up-on-the-hospital-ist! Look, Blossom-

-That's not my name.

\- ... Whoever is doing it it's pretty powerfull to manage to don't be tracked by the police. I don't even know if I will make it out and _I_ fought on a _war._ I'm just trying to-

-You think you're so stronger than me, Mister Warrior? Then fight me! ~She exclaimed, already in fight stance. She seemed like a kid who thinks that only because they made two or three years of karate lessons, they can go there picking up fight with anyone.

He huffed in anoyance.

-I'm not going to fight you. 

-Oh, so you will chicken out? Wanna cry? ~She mocked.

He was trying to ignore but then she started to make chicken sounds and he lost it.

-That's it. ~He said, sending a fireball near to her. He wasn't aiming on her, it was only to give her a fright. 

But she immediately noticed he was taking easy on her and attacked him with all she got.

And he had to admit.

She was _good!_

They danced across the room, not really trying to hurt the other, only to prove themselves right. Their moviments were different from the other's, she being more savage and instinctive and him using techiniques and strategies. She held his fist in the middle of a move and he did the same with her other hand. Now they were panting and facing each other's eyes deeply.

-Why can't you let me do this?! ~She said, on a softer tone than before, and he could see insecurity and a will to prove herself on her eyes.

-Because if I let you behind and you get hurt, it will be my fault, and I can't let someone get hurt because of me! ~He said, his voice more distressed than before, and she could see pain and fear on his eyes.

And sudenly everything got dark.

-What the- ~She separated from him, looking around to find nothing but darkness.

He hummed while analyzed the scene. This shadow was weird for him, and at the same time, familiar...

-It's the work of a Underworld god, for sure, but I've never seen something like it.

-Underworld, eh? So it must be the doing of Hades, of course! ~She said, in a excitment that suggested that she had discovered the true identity of the Big Foot.

-Excuse me?! ~He gasped, very offended.

-Hades, the greek god of the dead, and the evilest of all the phanteon! My mother told me terrible things about him, his monstrous appearence, his cold heart, his terrible powers...

As you can imagine, Hades didn't liked a little to hear that. 

-Well, I'm certain that he have nothing with this. ~He spat, bitterly.

-Why not?

-Because **I am-**

He didn't have the chance to end the phrase, because in the next second he heard her scream in pain and felt a strong hit on his head...

* * *

He woke up with the smell of smoke.

The room was on fire, lighten up by a hot, letal light, and the girl was laid beside him, unconcious, her face pale and in agony, and what worried him the most, a large cut on her right leg. He looked closer only to see what he was fearing: poison. He noticed a smaller cut on his own arm, that was quickly fading away. As one of the six children of Kronos, he was more powerfull than the other gods. They must have tried to do the same with him but the poison wasn't strong enough.

He picked up the girl. She was cold, and struggling to breathe. Trying to be the most gentle possible, the young god tried to make her get comfortable on his embrance. She was anoying, but he wasn't going to let her there to suffer.

-Okay, Blossom, just try to hang on there, ok? I'll take you home and find a way to cure you so you can get back to making me insane. Just don't give up on me now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said they danced. I never said they weren't trying to rip each other's throats.


	3. The villain I appear to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from the youtube animation "Diamond Jack", a pretty good one on my opinion.. ;)

Persephone felt like her head was exploding. Again, and again, and again.

But the pain on her leg was worse, so much worse. Maybe her mother was right...?

She started to groan, her eyes still closed tightly with both tiredness and pain. A sooting voice came from above, she couldn't have sure of what they were saying, but the voice was certainly sweet and gentle and comfortable as a cup of hot chocolate on a cold day. One hand was wiping the sweat on her forehead with a wet sponge. She could feel that she was laying in a matress oh so soft that it felt like a cloud.

She made a effort to open her eyes, the bright clarity of the room almost making her regret the act. 

The man from before was facing her with concern, and when he saw her eyes open, a smile lighted up his face. She had to admit, he surely wasn't _that bad_ when he was smiling like that. 

-Oh, thanks heaven, you're awake. ~He said sweetly, and the way his pretty eyes were looking at her was so... mesmering, that she almost didn't freak out.

Almost.

- _WHAT THE FUCK I'M DOING HERE?! ~_ She screamed with all the force on her lungs while she tried to get up. What was a mistake, as in the moment she lifted her head, she felt so dizzy that she would have fainted again if the man hadn't made she laid her head on the pillows.

-Easy there, you had a long night. ~He said, worry on his voice, but she wasn't falling for it.

-You kidnaped me?! ~She groaned, ignoring the pain. He seemed offended.

-Kidnaped?! Miss, you are sounding quite ungratefull here. The burglars may have noticed we were on their base, knocked out both of us, poisoned us and tried to burn us inside the house. Are you saying that I should have left you there to fade? ~He replied, and something on his voice and his eyes made she have sure he was telling the truth. But she wasn't going to apologise.

-Okay, I guess that I can leave now-

-You can't leave. ~He said with a serious tone that sent shivers up her spine.

-What?! So you _did_ kidnaped me!

-No, I mean, you _literaly_ can't leave, not with your leg like this. ~He said, removing the sheet to reveal her leg, heavily bandaged. She was scared to see what was under the bandages. She grumbled in anoyiment and he sighed, taking her hands on his own calloused ones. ~ Look, I know you don't like me, but you need to let me take care of you until your leg gets better. I feel responsible for you being on this situation and I want to make it up to you. _Please. ~_ He pleeded, and she couldn't help but think he looked like a sad puppy.

She hoped her cheeks weren't as red as she thought they were.

-Ugh. O-okay, I guess. ~She groaned.

His eyes sparkled and she _knew_ that her cheeks were redder than she thought.

-So, what's your name? We've passed for all this and we still haven't said our names. ~He reminded on a matter-of-factly way, his fingers tangling on his dark hair and giving her a full view of that pretty glowing gems that were his eyes.

-Oh, well. ~She bit her lip. ~ My name is Persephone.

-It says "Kore" on your identity.

-YOU LOOKED MY IDENTITY?!

-I had to. ~He said calmly. ~I'm sorry if it is invade your privacity, but I needed a plan B. I would take you to a hospital if you didn't woke up. 

She huffed. It was a good reason. She was frantically searching for reasons to hate him, but it was getting hard.

Ah damn, STOP SMILING LIKE THAT!!!

-I rather... I'd rather if you called me Persephone. ~She mumbled, until she saw the look on his face. ~But it doesn't matter because you will keep calling me "Blossom", right?

-You know it, Blossom. ~He smirked. ~But well, I understand this whole "name change" thing. You know, my true name is Aidoneus, but all over the years, people started calling me for other name.

-What name? ~She asked, curiously. He gave a smal chuckle and looked at her eyes.

-Hades. "The greek god of the dead and the evilest of all the pantheon". ~He answered, smiling with a certain air of amusement.

_Crap._

She wanted that a hole opened in the ground and swallowed her.

She had said the most terrible things about him just yesterday and he still was taking care and treating her so well?! Who does that?!

He was nothing like her mother had described. Instead of hideous, rude and cruel, he seemed a lovely man and he was everything _but_ hideous. Unless you had a burning hate for emos. But well, she had described ALL the male gods like that. She was starting to doubt that Apollo really ate children souls.

She was going to have a little talk with her mot- wait, she couldn't EVER know about that.

So as the second best option, she was going to burn that Disney movie when she got home.

-I... I didn't...

-It's okay, it's okay. I'm used with this. ~He sruggered.

-But you shouldn't. ~She replied, the thought of all the bad things he must have heard all these years hurting like hell.

-People see what they want to see. ~He sighed sadly. ~If they want to see me as a monster, so they will see me like one. Anyways. ~She could see that he wanted to change matter more than anything. ~This poison is from the Underworld, but surely not from the greek realm, or you would have been cured already. I've been talking with my friend Anubis and he will help me to make a potion to cure you, but it may take some weeks, fortunaly, my brothers will only come back in a month. So, let me enforce some rules: 

  1. Don't force this leg. If you think that there's something you can't do without too mich effort I want you to immediatelly call me. Try to don't make this wound worse.
  2. You can eat anything on the fridge, but I recomend to don't eat Poseidon's tunna surprise. I passed three days only feeling the taste of raw fish on mouth last time.
  3. You can go anywhere in the house, as long you follow rule number 1.



-Also, you will sleep on my bed and I'll take the couch. If my brothers feel the slighest scent of a female, oh, I don't want to think about it. Believe me, _they will know._ No matter what. Well, I think that's it.

Persephone got surprised. Usualy, when she visited her mother, she would need to follow a thousand of rules not only three that seemed more like suggestions than rules. 

She took a look on her temporary room. The walls were painted black, something she would expect, but also they were garnished by dozens of shinning gems, twich glow could compete with the stars outside. None aspect of his room was out of the place. Clothes perfectly folded and organized by color, the furniture so clean that you could see your face on them, and so many books that seemed like he had made his room on a library.

A thick book was resting on his bedside table. She opened and gave a small giggle.

-Greek mythology? Were you reading about yourself?~She joked, until saw that the chapter about him was intact, even with the caracteristic new-book-smell, while the rest seemed like had been read thousands of times. In fact, all his greek mythology books had one stripe of whit pages between yellow ones. ~Why didn't you read you chapter...?

He gave a sad smile, and what him said broke her heart.

-I don't need more reasons to hate myself.

With this, she had sure of something:

She was going to fix him. She didn't know how, but that man was broken and she was going to fix.


	4. The Blossom and the Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a fluff-angst-fluff sandwich?

"Yup". She thought, awaking from another nightmare. "She's gonna end me".

She sleeply rubbed her eyes. Fuck, why does her mother scares her so much?! She loved her, sure, but she was scared of what she could do to her if she find out.

And Hades? She would murder him violently in the best of the cases, just for touching her. No matter if he was immortal, she would find a way.

The gems on the walls were making a great job as night lights, letting the room clear enough for her to see on the dark. Their glow was so beautifull...

"You can eat anything on the fridge, huh" She got up, careful to don't stumble and let her wound worse. "I hope they have pie and milk."

Her short steps were the only sound on the silent house, the moolight that entered from the windows made the furniture look like foggy ghosts. The pictures were more gloomy. She almost felt like the dumbass girl in a horror movie that enter in the haunted house even if all the world is telling her to don't enter there.

When she was about to put her hand on the fridge's door, a soft, melodic and still melancholic voice was heard. It was lovely and sweet, and she felt like it was driving her outside. Another dumbass-girl-in-a-horror-movie move, but what could her do?

She slowly walked outside, trying to understand what the hell she was doing, but her body didn't stop moving. It couldn't. Her curiosity was too powerfull.

The door made a small sound when she opened, but whoever the voice belonged to didn't seem to notice or care. It kept singing...

He kept singing.

Hades kept singing.

Persephone needed to rub her eyes again to have sure it wasn't a mirage.

For Apollo's sake, it _wasn't_ a mirage.

The song... the song he was singing... it was so sad (like "I'm-tearing-my-eyes-out" type of sad), but sounded so beautifull on his voice...

A soft breeze ruffled his hair and the moonlight made his snow-pale skin glow while he sang to the stars.

She had sure that she could hear him forever. And right when she was about to kick herself mentally for think such a stupid thing, he stopped and said, without turning back:

-Enjoying the show? ~She could _hear_ the smirk on his mouth when he said that.

Fuck. No point in hiding now.

She walked over and sat beside him, hoping her 4-AM hair wasn't too messed.

-Why are you awake? ~She asked.

-Insomnia. Nothing new, I usually sleep only one hour for a day. If I was mortal it would be bad for my health, but being a god it doesn't makes much difference. ~He sruggered. ~You?

-The same. ~She quickly said, because she thought that saying she had a nightmare would make her look like a kid. 

-Well, I could sing you to sleep. ~He suggested, not taking his eyes out the stars.

-I'm not a child. ~For the most she liked his voice she didn't needed him to treat her like a little girl.

-Oh, sorry, I didn't meant to offend you. ~He said, looking ashamed. ~Is that I used to sing to my sister and... I still sing to myself when I... When I'm not okay...

"Strike Two, Persie" , he slapped herself on her mind. "Can you just stop making you host get upset?!"

-I'm sorry... I'm being ungratefull to you this whole time...~She said, trying to find a way to fix everything. ~ I guess that... if you want to... 

He smiled. She was starting to hate what his smile could do to her.

-But let's get in first, fine?

It was eight in the morning when she woke, and she imediatelly blushed to see that he has asleep on her side, still holding her.

* * *

-So, Blossom, your mother is Demeter, right? ~He asked that morning, while she took a bite in a pomegranade muffin. ~She's one of my sisters.

She choke a bit.

-Really? So you are my uncle or something?

-Well... yes and no. For a mortal, yes, I would be your uncle because you're daughter of my sister, but we are gods, and gods doesn't have DNA, our age is a ilusion and our bodies are made of pure energy. So if I, hypotheticaly, fell in love with you-

-Not that it would happen.

-Anyways, if it happened, it wouldn't be a problem. Our moral isn't the same as the mortal's ones, so it isn't incest, you know?

-What made you bring this card to the table?

He didn't answered. She wasn't going to ask.

-So, hm... Mr.Hades... ~She started, but he lift a hand.

-No need to be so formal. My friends call me Raven.

-Raven? Like the Bird ot the character from Teen Titans-

She immediatelly stopped when saw his face. It was paller than the normal, looked like he had seen a gho- wait, in this case it wouldn't be so bad.

She had hit a nerve, but wich one? What had triggered him? The word Bird? He didn't like Teen Titans?

Wait... Teen Titans.

_Titans._

**How could her be so stupid?!**

He shook himself out of it.

-The bird. ~He forced a smile. ~It's because of the bird. 

-Oh, I see. ~She tried to find a subject to make him feel better. ~I l-like your eyes' color. I've... never seen something like this before.

And... it only let things worse.

- _Never_ talk about my eyes again. ~He said on a deadly serious voice. But when he noticed he was being rude, quickly added ~Please. I don't like them.

She noded in a silent apologie.

Strike three.

She had to be a better guest for now on.

* * *

As the days went by, they started to be more closer. Now she knew how to talk with him without messing up badly and he was trying to be less darky-edgelord around her.

It was nice.

His friend Anúbis (a tall man with a jackal head -she found it fascinating) had come to check her leg a couple of times. He had never see something like this either but the both of them were improving on the cure. She would get better soon.

One day she was hanging out in the living room, just chilling.

The door of the bathroom opened and her chill melted in a blink.

He came out the door, hair soaked, body still wet, and FUCKING SHIRTLESS, wiping his back with a towel.

The first thing she noticed were the scars. There was a lot of tiny ones, mainly on the arms, he probably cut himself, and then some médium in the área of the shoulders and neck. But there was three larger ones in the middle of the chest, glowing in golden icor. They had already closed and seemed very old, but still looked so lively... 

She knew immediately that she shouldn't ask.

And then she looked at the rest of his body... And geez, it was a mistake.

"Oh no he's hot." She bit her lip.

He looked at her and opened one of his _freaking. cute. smiles._

-Hey, Blossom, could you help me out? I'll understand if you think it is too intimate, but I can't take it anymore. ~With a gesture, he magicaly put the towel on the rack and walked slowly to her.

She wasn't innocent. She knew what it meant.

"Oh gods, that's it?! My first time?! So suddenly?! Why this now?! I don't even know what to do!"

-...Could you massage my neck? ~He asked, shyly.~ I don't want to sound too bossy... it's that it is killing me for three days straight and it doesn't go away no matter how much painkillers I take in.

She let out a little giggle.

-What would you do without me?

He turned so his backs were turned to her. And there's another part of his body she didn't know:

A big, magestic draw of a scorpion, a constelation, and a little planet in cold colors ruled all over his spine. She thought that at least she could ask about it.

-What is this tattoo?

-Oh, this is not a tatto, it's a birth mark. ~He said, looking like he wanted to talk about it for a long time. ~All of the gods who haves a zodiac sign and a planet haves it. Zeus haves Jupiter and the constelation of Sagitarius, Poseidon haves Neptune and the constelation of Pisces, and I have Pluto and the constelation of Scorpio.

-Pluto isn't a planet anymore, I guess?

-It is again. What can I do, at least I recieved something even not being one of the Olimpians. Poor Hepheastus didn't got none. I have to thank Plato for this. I can't complain.

She found his humilty... cute. A word that you wouldn't usually use to the god of the dead.

She started to make small moviments on his neck and HOLY COW IT LOOKED LIKE A STONE! He so tense there that she had sure that if she put a piece of coat between his neck and his shoulder it would turn into a diamond.

With every stroke, he seemed more relaxed. After a few minutes he sighed.

-You know... I've never had a friend before. I mean, there's Anúbis but he's more like a co-worker, and there my siblings, but it isn't the same thing. Have someone who doesn't... run away... it fells good.

She got in front of him and before he could know what was happening she hugged him. Nobody had hugged him in months so he took a little to react, embracing her too.

-I've never had a friend too. Only the ones that my mom wanted me to have. You are nothing like them. And I like it. You are a good friend, Raven. ~She said, placing her head on his shoulder for support.

He closed his eyes and held her tighly.

-You are a good friend too, Blossom. The best I could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song he sings is Silhouette, from Owl City.  
> I know they usually makes him a fan of heavy metal and stuff but let's keep Orpheus in mind. That man got his wife back not by playing a edgy rock n' roll, but a emotional ballad that brought tears to the god of the dead's eyes. So my headcannon is that he haves a heavy metal playlist just to cover up all the Imagine Dragons and Adelle's songs.


	5. Friends with benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is NOT what you're thinking... Kinda...?

-Oh, thanks the Nile our shift is ending! ~Anúbis howled, throwing his head up with a huff. ~If I had to weight hearts for one more hour I would get crazy. ~Saying this, the jackal-headed god put another ruby-red heart on a golden balance along with a silver feather. When the balance went down for the side of the heart, the man pressed a red button, which was next to a green one. The building shook up with a tortured scream. ~Another sinner.

-What this time? ~ Asked Hades, not lifting his eyes from the pile of paper on his hands. ~A thielf? A traitor?

-Murderer. ~The other man rubbed his temples. ~A rich man that killed his wife because wanted a new one. These mortals think that just because they have money they can do what they want.

-Oh, I know that. Sometimes it look like they think that just because I'm the god of Wealth I'll pat their heads. Well, you still allow them to bring possesions to Amenti. On my kingdom they can only bring two drachmas to pay Charon, that's all. This way they can't buy the three judges and their judgement is fair and just. ~He sighed after reading a line in one of the documents. ~Meg? Meg, can you come here, please?

A portal opened and a tall, elegant woman fled out. Her claws were painted crimson-red, the dark snakes on her hair curled in buns in the sides of her head.

-You called, boss? ~Megaera closed her great, bat-like wings to land in front of Hades' desk.

-Meg, did you revised your last punishments? ~He asked calmly.

-Yea, boss. Something wrong? ~She tilted her head in confusion.

-Don't you think... that maybe rip off and sew repeatly the skin of a man is too much for having affairs out the marriage? I know Hera would disagree with me but...

-What you mean, too much, boss?

-I mean that this kind of punishment is more for the "I-killed-my-last-five-wifes-and-turned-them-into-decorative-statues-in-a-dark-room-in-my-house " type, not the "I-had-sex-with-other-woman" ones. Could you think in something less extreme?

-Hm... ~Megaera licked her lips with her forked tongue. ~ Make him walk in a infinite maze forever?

-See, that's better! ~He said, content. ~When you girls end up your shifts, I brought some donnuts to you, Alecto and Tisiphone, they are in the common room. 

-Great! ~She exclaimed, her once-perfectly-tamed-snake-buns getting loose and hissing in excitment. ~You are the world's best boss!

Anúbis observed the lady entering on the elevator to bring her to the Greek Realm. With her out, he turned his head to the other man.

-Wanna go with me for a beer after?

-No, sorry, I'm not into alcoholic beverages. I don't even drink wine much, just when Dionysus inssist me to...

-I get you. I didn't drank until Osíris made me. ~He sruggered.

-Talking about relatives, what about your fa- fath... f-... Set? ~He stopped trying. I wasn't today that he would overcome the trauma of the F word. And we're not talking about "fuck".

-He keep breaking havvoc on his shitstorms and killing mortals. I've told him to stop, but he just go and do what he wants, you know?

-Of course I know! My brother is Zeus!

The two exploded in a coletive laughter and finalized it with a unisson "Storm gods..."

-Anyways... ~Anúbis pressed the green button after taking out another heart, meaning that the soul would go to Amenti, the egyptian underworld. ~How's the girl on ya house going?

-Oh? She's getting better thanks to the potion, yes. But it would help if we knew from where the poison came from. Some clue?

-No. I tried to ask the others but still nothing. I even tried to ask Hela, but you know how she's shy... 

The two mans looked at a small goddess, that came from the Norse healm. She wore a light blue turtle-neck, enormous round glasses and her hair was a mess, but the part that called most attention was that half of her body was human-like, but the other seemed like a corpse. She was quietly waiting for her turn, seeming timid and nervous as always. They had tried to talk to her a few times but she never said more than a hello.

-We'll find a answer soon, I guess. Well, I think I'll take Cerberus for a ride before we head home. Want to come?

-Good idea, I think I'll take Ammit as well. Eat sinners' souls must be tiring.

-But it let their fur so shiny!

With this, they head off the office to take their respective "pets" on their respective realms.

* * *

-We're home. ~He entered in the living room, where Persephone was calmly reading a magazine. Immediatelly after seeing her, Cerberus (on a normal dog height) jumped on her, hapily playing. At the first moment after she woke on the first day, there was a tad of tension between then, but it only last five seconds. 

-Hey Raven, can I ask you something? ~She asked while petted the three-headed-dog.

-Depends on what it is. ~He said, serving himself a cup of coffee.

She hummed, looking like a curious 4y/o little girl asking why the sky was blue. Such innocence on her eyes...

-What is... "Friend with Benefits"?

He spill out his coffee.

-Wha- what?! Where did- where did you...? 

-This magazine. ~She waved it to him, the cover showing a photo of Aphrodite and her incredible tips for make-up and romantic affairs. ~I read this term here and I don't know what it means.

_"Oh, so it's just curiosity."_

_-_ Well, as the far I know... ~He started, trying to find the right words without getting too red.~ A "friend with benefits" is a term used when... L-let's say we have two single people who are friends. They don't have any type of romantic interest between 'em, but they have... sex... just to... relief their urges or learn how it is done...

-Hm... it makes sense. ~She said as if she was taking notes mentaly.

-I'm glad I helped... ~He took another sip of his coffee, his face slowly returning to the usual shade...

-So... can we be friends with benefits?

This time he not only spit out his coffee but choked with it as well, his face burning -literaly. All the area of his hair and shoulders caught fire, blue flames burning up to reach the sky while his face got redder than the most red of the rubies.

-Holy Moly, I can't believe you actually do that! ~She exclaimed, amazed. ~But wait, this means you're angry?

-N-no, I'm not angry... ~ He managed to say trough his embarassment. ~It's just that...WHAT?!

-Oh. OH, **that.** I didn't mean to have sex just... make out?

He continued to burn, his mouth open without any noise coming out.

-Okay, okay. Let me explain myself. ~She rubbed the back of her neck, blushing a little. ~My mother wants me to be a celibate. You know, like Hestia, Artemis and Athena. Never have sex and kill any man that dares to come too close. But I don't know... I don't know if it's for me. So I wanted to know how have a affair fells like before I make the decision...

-I-I... I don't know...

-But you said it don't need to have romantic interest... and we would keep being friends after that...

-No, I mean... I don't know if I'm the best person to do that because I never did it before.

She backed up a bit.

-What- you... you are a virgin?!

-Why's the surprise? ~He frowned.

-Nothing! It's that... your brothers have quite a "fame", so I thought...

He stopped burning and chuckled, his cheeks still red.

-Do I look like my brothers to you? 

She giggled a bit.

-But so... you never had a girlfriend? 

-No, I had. Leuce was her name. ~He sighed at the memory. ~She was a nymph. We dated when we had ten.

-Ow, how cute! ~She smiled.

-And she died when I had eleven.

-I said it too early. ~ Her smile melted away.

-After that I never had another girlfriend but... maybe... maybe is time to get back in the game. It could make evaluate if I'm ready...~He thought about it a little, and finally, still burning red, he said ~Okay, I accept. It's a gain-gain situation, right?

She blushed in a level that she had sure it could be seen in the dark.

-Yay...

* * *

After dinner, there they were on his room, Windows darkened by his dark-blue courtains, making the room be lit only by the gems on the wall.

-Okay. First, let's review the rules. ~She said nervously when both sat on the bed. ~Number one: No touching in the lower area.

-And in your case, the chest area too. ~He completed.

-Number two; we'll keep being friends after this. Nothing less, nothing more. 

He nooded and she continued.

-Number three... we can say to stop at any time and the other needs to obey.

He nooded again.

-You... do you want to start or I do?

She rubbed her forearm, still hardly taking in what they were about to do.

-I don't know exactly what to do... Could you start...? ~She said, not louder than a whisper.

He nooded once more, before slowly putting his hands on her waist, trying to be the most respectfull he could. Nervous as hell, he pulled her closer, waiting if she would lose her courage as he was starting to lose his. He took her silence as a "go on".

Oh, holy Chaos, how did they end up on this situation?! They were trying to kill each other just some weeks ago!

Breathing deeply, he finally placed his lips on her shoulder, feeling her having goosebumps under his hands.

-Just... don't leave any hicky, ok? ~She pratically squealed and he murmured a positive response, lips still glued on her skin, what made she make a small noise.

Gently, always giving her a chance for her to complain, he made his way to her neck, recieving each minute more high-pitched noises as answers. Impressive how making this would let her defenseless more quickly than a fight.

He wanted to hold her closer, don't let her go...

_"Stop with this ridiculous thoughts, brain. We're friends. Just friends."_

-Can... ~A needle falling on the ground would sound louder than her voice now. ~Can I try now?

He took a little to process her ask.

-S-sure... ~He slowly get ou of her, waiting that she would do the same he did.

But she had other plans.

Her tiny hands shyly, but determinatly, slipped themselfed under his shirt. Her long finger tickled his skin while she felt his muscular body. It hurt a little when they passed on his scars but it was a quite addictive type of pain. His breath got caught on his throat when her hands started to climb higher, but she was too absorved on her discoverys to notice that she was playing with a very sensitive part now.

-Now... I need to do that... ~Copying his past moves, she moved her head to under his chin, trying a little kiss on his Adam's apple that made him shiver. Making such a powerfull, gloomy and sligtly-arrogant-on-her-opinion entity cower under her hands made her gain a injection of confidence. She wondered what more she could do to make him helpless.

A bite on his shoulder that made his fists curl. A lick on the side of his neck that made his teeth clench. A nib on his ear that finally earned a noise, a low groan. Then she stopped to look at him, the eyes he hated but she loved to see. A hand on his chin, his face looking so cute being held, their lips getting each second closer and closer, and then...

They touched.

* * *

Both were sweating and panting. They couldn't understand how they got on there. All of their rules were followed. Both were still virgins.

Both regreted the last hour immensely.

Because now both had sure that they felt the other as more than a friend.

But none of them knew that the other felt like this.

In some place, observing them with her Luv-Cam, Aphrodite chew her popcorn while hummed in amusement.

-Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course they didn't tell this part to Demeter :p  
> 


	6. Now the things are heating up

-Okay, okay, stop!~ Zeus waved his hand making the two of them interrupt their story. ~All this time all I heard was a twisted "Beauty and the Beast" and you still didn't tell why did you disappeared three hours after the hour you promised you would be home AND were chopped to death!

-This was a waste of popcorn. ~ Poseidon agreed, turning his bucket upside down to show it's emptyness.

Hades frowned and snarled. 

-...Did you just call me a beast?

-Really? That was the only thing on your head after all that? ~Persephone rolled her eyes playfully and he sruggered.

- _Continue. ~_ Demeter spat with fury in each word. They decided to obey.

-Right. ~ He said, taking another bite of ambrosia. The wound was almost closing completely. ~So let's skip a bit. After one more week, Perse's leg healed but we still didn't discovered who or what was the responsible. We changed cellphone numbers and she got back home...

* * *

The goth god looked around his room. It was still a bit messy because of it's last host.

Despite his brothers would come back soon, the house would still be silent and lonely without her. He could hear Cerberus whining on the door, waiting her to come back.

And it happened when he picked a book on the ground.

By Fate's doing, he saw her name on a determined chapter, on a determined page.

-What the...

Unfortunelly, his curiosity took over and he read what he swore to don't read.

He read what he would regret forever to have read.

His hands trembled, his eyes couldn't believe in what was in front of him. Oh, Tartarus, how could him had made her suffer that way with something like a...

-K-kidnaping?! 

For the first time in years, his voice cracked.

And he started to hate himself even more.

* * *

His time of peace and lonely-self-hate didn't last long as his brothers arrived. Two days later and he was starting to miss the silence.

-You saw? That Amphitrite girl? She waved to me! ~Poseidon commented hapily during breakfast.

\- She didn't waved to you, that was a middle finger. ~Zeus laughed at the sea god's lack of luck in love.

Hades was silently eating his toast when his phone ringed. He looked at the number and even though he was still feeling bad, he couldn't help but smile.

Bad idea.

The next second Zeus had took his phone from his hand and was holding above his head with a nasty smile.

-What was that, H? ~He asked mockinly. ~You have a girlfriend?

-Give me it back! ~He shouted, his cheeks red and his eyes full of anger.

-Not until you say who "Blossom" is!

-You don't have the right to hide things from us! ~Echoed Poseidon, entering on the game.

\- You have two hundred of years old and still act like children! ~He spat. ~Spot, catch!

Before any of the two could ask, Cerberus jumped and caught the phone from Zeus hand, to give it to his owner right after.

Without a word, he came out the kitchen and locked himself on his room to answer the call.

-Hello?

- _Raven, great news! I found where the burglars are!_

 _-_ Wait, WHAT?!

- _It wasn't easy. As a florist, i managed to put a tracking enchantment in each flower that I sold, that... I'll explain the details later. The bad part... They're outta the town. And in movement. We'll need to make a stakeout._

 _-_ We?! 

- _Yeah! That guys messed with both of us, this is personal now. We'll be partners on it and I'll not take "no" as an aswer. Meet me on Sip of Life in twenty minutes with what you'll take to the mission. Bye._

Ugh, that stubborn brat.

_Stop it, heart. Just stop it._

_I can't love her._

_Not when I'll probably make her suffer._

_If the only way to be together is repeating history, then I rather be alone forever if it will make her happy._


	7. Evening on the museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demigods always go out in missions.  
> Now is time for the gods to have fun.

After a silly excuse that he would be out on a work trip, pack some clothes, provisions and weapons, call his office that he would take some days off, let Cerberus with Anúbis and the promise for his controler brother that he would be home three days later, at 6pm (which he had no intention to keep, at all), he made his way to Sip Of Life, Dionysus' beverage emporium, the most popular store on all the town.

The place was at least fifteen times bigger than the bigger coffee store that you can imagine. Life was not easy to Dionysus, as he lost his mother and foster family at a young age and saw his best friend die, but life gave him lemons (or grapes) and he built a palace with them. Hades respected hard workers so that's why he liked the place and the owner.

He just didn't like the crowd.

After some research, he finally found her, sitting on a seat next to the window, pretty as always...

_Shut up._

Trying to keep the control of his own mind and don't think on the happenings of that fatefull night, he took the seat next to her, ignoring his sweaty hands.

She took the eyes out of the window and looked at him, smirking.

-You came. ~She said, and her tried the most he could to don't think on the double meaning that the phrase (and her face) could carry.

-You would never let me hear the end of this if I didn't, would you? ~He replied, crossing his arms and making her giggle.

-Clever boy.~She made a face that was so adorable that butterflies filled his stomach and he feared to start coughing flowers.

Right when he thought he wouldn't make it, a purple-dressed miracle appeared, seeming to have come out from Saturday Night Fever. With his honey-colored soft hair waving with his steps, the lilac social-shirt with the end tied and undone tie matching with the bell pants and guepard-printed coat tied on the waist, the god exhaled charm.

-Oh, dear Raven! How's going my favorite E-boy? ~Dionysus greeted, with his usual bright smile. Then his eyes caught Persephone like a arrow hiting a deer. ~Hold the phone!! Who's that?! She's absolutely gorgeous! Is she your girlfriend?

Both got so red that would make a trafic light look faint. 

-No! W-we are just friends! ~He stuttered, but he couldn't ignore the burning jealousy on his chest when he called her gorgeous (even knowing that Dionysus had a wife, Ariadne).

-Anyways, do you want to order something? Could I recomend a fantastic wine aged on a oak barrel that-

-Actually, I can't drink alcohol. ~Persephone said quietly. ~I'll want a hot chocolate with marshmallows and caramel syrup, please.

-And I'll want a expresso.

-No, you won't. ~She cut, interrupting Dionysus when he was about to write his order.

-What? ~Hades asked with a lifted eyebrow.

-You drank at least four cups of coffee all the days that I stood with you, it can't be healty!

-I'm a immortal god, this isn't a problem to me.

-But it's a problem to me! You need to try something new!

-I'm fine with how I live my life!

Needless to say, Dionysus was loving the show.

-He'll want the same as me.

-No, I won't! ~He tried to say but the other man was already going to take their orders. ~At least make it with dark chocolate! 

He burned her with his gaze while she laughed.

-So, what you got? ~He asked, trying to change the matter for the mission.

-Well I... ~She started to say, but her attention was caught by a little book fallen on the feet of the table. She brought it to the level of her eyes. ~"The Little Kitsune and the Harvest day"?

-Oh, it must be from the kids' section. ~He said. 

-I'll put in the place and I'll be right back. ~She got up and walked away.

Ten minutes later, when he was starting to wonder why she was taking so long...

-RAVENRAVENRAVENRAVENRAVEEEEEEN!!

Oh, dear gods, here comes headache.

She sat on the her chair, waving franticaly another kids' book in front of his eyes and babling incoherent words. Since he couldn't see it straight when the book was shaking quickly and making him sick, he grabbed her hand to make her stop.

_Holy Olimpus, for the love of-_

He needed to read the title some times to come to his senses again.

_"The ballad of Hades and Persephone"._

And there was a childish draw of them on the cover, using a 1100 ac. style of clothes.

_Someone, someone please end me._

-So...? ~He pretended it wasn't making him freak out.

-So?! Can't you see that WE! ARE! IN! THIS! BOOK?! ~She exclaimed in a high-pitched tone. ~You know what it mean?!

-What?~ " _Please, don't have read the book, please..."_

She lowered her voice and looked straight at his eyes.

-This book is cursed.

He had to hold his laugh. 

-Blossom, this book isn't cursed.

-How do you know?! Why else would we be on this book?!

-Perse, calm down.

-Stop talking to me like I was hysterical!

-You _are_ histerical, and making a scene, and if you don't stop we will be kicked out. I have enough experience with my brothers to know it.

-But...!

-There you go, love birds! Two hot chocolate, milky and dark with marshmallows and caramel syrup , and I made with salty to you, H! ~Dionysus, once again, appeared on the right time.

-Thank you, and could you take this to the the kids section, please? ~He said, handing the book to the man and giving him a emmerald as a tip.

Persephone growled in low voice but let it be.

Hades looked at apparently-too-sweet beverage in front of him. He couldn't take sugar in or he would get hyper. Last time he had woke up from the trance when he was about to cut Zeus' head out and had yeeted Poseidon by the window.

He took a sip.

Holy fuck.

Why was that so good?!

It wasn't too suggary, at had the perfect balance between sweet, bitter and salty. Dionysus made a great work once again.

She noticed the spark on his eyes and grinned.

-Not. A. Word. ~He grumbled. ~So, what about talk about the reason you called me?

-Oh, right. I've put a tracking spell on each flower I sold, right? Well, I made it with part of the magic energy of the poison, and it would send me a signal if it got close to the person who made it!

-Smart. 

-I've tracked 'em into a abamdoned museum out of the town. So, we will break in, find them, _and kick their butts._

* * *

The only flaw on their plan was that they were alone.

-Aw, shit, we're too late. ~She groaned. ~They already got into another place. I'll have to track again and it can take some hours to restart.

-Such a shame, it was a great plan.~He said, turning his eyes to a statue of Heracles. ~You know, all my life I thought I was the one who wanted to kill mister Hunkules here, but I've started to read more about my past, because of you I mean, and man, I was wrong. I actually helped him more than Zeus. ~He chuckled.

-Interesting. ~She replied, triyng to don't notice how he was cute when he wasn't depreciating himself. She didn't want to love him, because she knew he was too much for her (to compare one of the Big Three with a lower goddess) and she didn't want to get hurt and ruin their friendship on the process. Better keep it to herself.

They were about to leave when a weird sound startled them.

-A-are you sure we are alone? ~She asked nervously.

-I have...! I can't feel any other soul there!

And it was because there was no soul there. 

Just a furious, red-eyed and very alive statue of Heracles, facing them with a cold, killer gaze.

-Mother of...! ~He exclaimed before the statue started to attack him,

He activaded his sword and his beanie, that was nothing less than his famous and powerfull Helm of Horror, with the intention of getting invisible,but apparently the statue had such magic that could find him anyways. For the most he tried to attack, his oponente was many steps foward.

The fight ended when his throat got grabbed and he was held in the air.

So, was it? The powerfull god of the Underworld being defeated by Heracles? Such a irony.

Then a flying jar crashed on the statue's head and both looked at the side to see a very pissed off Persephone, holding another jar and ready to throw it.

-Hey, blockhead! Why don't you get someone of my size?! ~She shouted.

-Blossom, no! ~He exclaimed, but Heracles had already dropped him and went to attack her.

She managed to hold on for a while but eventually was thrown on the ground, and Heracles was ready to divide her in two when...

**CRASH!!**

A great obsidian spike poked out from the statue's chest that made her let out a tiny exclamation. Hades was right behind, his eyes glowing with blue energy and fury.

-I hope you go the distance from here to Tartarus, you peeble. ~His voice on that moment was the coldest and darkest thing that she had ever heard on her life.

He made another gesture and the statue crashed into millions of pieces. When he saw he scared face, his eyes came back to the normal color and he run to her, kneeling and taking her on his arms.

-Blossom, are you okay? Did it hurt you, Did I scare you? ~He asked, worried.

She had to catch her breath. She couldn't let him think she was weak. 

-I-I'm okay. ~She managed to stutter. ~But they know we are here. We need a place to stay until my magic restarts.

* * *

And that's how they ended on a cave in the middle of a forest.

Persephone had said that her magic would work better if she was near to nature, so they choose to spend the night there.

But, in the middle of the night, she woke with a strange sound. Opening her eyes, she saw her partner getting up and walking away. It could be very normal, but she could tell that something was pretty wrong.

-Raven? Are you alright? ~ She tried to reach him but he didn't turn back.

-Yes. ~His voice was failing. ~I'll just walk a little...

But she wasn't going to give up.

She grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her.

A gasp bloomed on her throat when she saw tears on his amber eyes.

-What... what happened?! 

-I-I c-can't tell you... ~He tried to wipe some tears away, only for more to appear.

She held his face and delicadely made him sit.

-Please, you need to tell me so I can help.

-I-It's nothing important...

-Of course it is! Just tell me-

-The war. ~He said, his voice getting somber. ~It keeps hauting me. That's all. You don't need to worry...

Then she brought his face closer and kissed his cheek, hugging him on a sooting way. This time he grabbed her without hesitation. She could feel him trembling.

-Maybe you will feel better if you told me...? ~She tried once again.

They stood in silence for what seemed a eternity, until he finnaly managed to utter a small, faint:

-Alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you ever noticed that Hades cares way more when someone threat Persephone than himself? I mean, there's a version where he refuses to help Heracles because it would put the balance of the Underworld in risk, and Heracles hit him with a poisoned arrow. He don't do anything to get revenge against his nephew. But when Theseus and Piritous tries to kidnap Perse, his psycho side wakes up.  
> Zeus on the other hand, didn't do anything when Ixion flirted with Hera, only when the mortal started to brag and humilhate him.  
> So, kidnaping or not, who's the best husband between the two?


	8. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback inside a flashback lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, in all the mythology stuff that I see, immediatelly after the gods come out of Cronus stomach they already know exactly what to do, but still, they passed years in the dark. They were deities, I know, but it was still too much to process.  
> So I added some drama.

_Well, in the start, we were too young to understand what was happening. We got free in such young age. Kids shouldn't go to war._

_Unfortunally, that's not how the world works._

-Don't make a noise.

-But brother...

-I'll be right back.

-But take Kynee with you!

-I'll feel safier if you use it, Hestia. 

-But-

He choose to don't look back. His sister's safety was what mattered the most on that moment. 

Slowly, he came out of the safe darkness of their shelter, carefull, searching for any signal of a titan. Oh Chaos, they were so far from home. How could he let this happen? Zeus was the leader, not him. He didn't know anything about war. Just knew that he had to find a way to him and his sister make it out alive.

Ok, alive they would be, they were immortal, but you get me.

Right when he thought that they were safe, the sky suddenly got dark. He looked up....

-Oh, for fuck's sake...

That was the first time he swore in loud voice and it was totally justified because right above him was the titan of mortality, Iapetus.

The best he could do was to bring the fight the farest from his sister he could.

-Hey, ugly-face! You can't even catch a cold! ~He mocked to get his attention.

It worked.

He knew it was suicide, but before he could evaluate how much screwed up he was, he was already running for his life.

And he swore the weight of a entire life just on a ride.

Apparently, the Moirai were on a bad day with him, because a rock appeared out of nowhere and **POF!,** he fell on his face.

He groaned in pain and then the air got colder and he knew his ~~days~~ minutes were numbered.

He turned on his backs to face the enourmous titan. He wasn't going to die like coward.

-Oh, the darky one? ~The titan's voice quaked the Earth, sounding mocking and cruel. ~I wanted to catch the lightining one, but you are still better than nothing. Hey kid, you know that you remember a lot your father? He was the somber, isolated one too, always on his own world. You surely have his eyes, you remember them, right? The last thing you saw before your world be a total eclipse... Well, it won't matter for too long, because as soon I take your Immortality and send you to be tortured on Tartarus, you won't be nothing but a distant memory. ~He grinned and the air got colder than ever.

But the kid wasn't listening. He was still in shock and horror for hearing that he looked like is father.

At least Hestia was safe...

-Hades!

Hell, he totally called it.

He looked up to see a little goddess, pratically swallowed by her red and orange sweater, her wavy redish-brown hair falling on her shoulders, the little flame in the top of her head making her constantly look like a human-shaped candle, and her burning eyes looking at him with worry.

He was about to shout for her to run and leave him behind when she threw two objects at him, that he miraculously managed to catch. One has his helm, but the other was something he never held on his hands, but in the moment his fingers closed on the base, he felt like the sword and his arm were one.

Again, if he was going to die, he wasn't going to do it as a coward.

He put the helm in the top of his messed dark locks and soon the darkness swallowed him, fusing him with the shadows completely. Now with this advantage, the boy, who was pratically a mosquito in comparison with the gigantic man, managed to give good blows that gushed blood in all the directions.

But the titan's fury seemed to go to another way when he saw he was about to lose.

-You...! ~Iapetus roared, trying to reach the little girl who squealed in fear.

And then all that Hades saw was red.

-LEAVE HER ALONE!!! ~He screamed with all the force on his lungs and Iapetus seemed to cower under his furious voice...

Literaly.

He didn't know what was happening, and the savage blue glow on his hands and eyes would have scared him if he wasn't so angry. But once he saw Hestia, he knew he had to stop and go home.

And fast, since right when he stopped the titan returned to his full power and rage.

-How did you do that?! ~Asked her, when they were finally arriving on their hideout.

-I don't even know _what_ I did, much less _how_ I did. ~He said lowly.

-You seemed to be... absorving his energy or something, when you got angry I mean.

-Hm. ~He looked down, frowning. He would need to learn how to control this new power or he could put his siblings in danger. ~Anyways, where did you got this sword? ~He asked, observing the weapon on his hands and how it glimed on the moonlight.

She smiled.

-Oh, I made a quick visit to the cyclops! Since your magic weapon is for defense, I thought that maybe you would need a attack-non-magic one... ~She suddenly got serious.~ But now you need to promise me that you will never do something stupid that risks your life ever again!

-I promise.

She should have made him swear for the river Stynx, because of course he broke it.

* * *

_And as we grew up, the battles didn't got any easier._

-IF WE EVER COME OUT OF THIS ALIVE, ZEUS, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!

-HOW COULD I KNOW THAT THEY WOULD BE EXPECTING A SNEAKY ATTACK?!

-I'M NOT GOING BACK TO DAD'S STOMACH, DUDE!!

Hades, Zeus and Poseidon ran the most their legs could carry. But still, Cronus was faster and at least 15 times bigger.

A giant hand reached out for the trio and the older brother (despite always considered the younger) was the only one who saw it coming. So, he did the wisest thing he could think of and... Shoved his brothers out of the way.

And naturaly, he got caught.

Sorry Hestia, but it count as something stupid.

-BRO!! ~They screamed at the sight of the teenager being lifted by their father like a defenseless puppy.

The boy fought with all his energy but still, he couldn't get free. Cronus held him in his eyes' level and his son was forced to see nothing but that big, amber-ish eyes, so familiar, so much like _his_ eyes...

He could swear that he would be swallowed again but apparently the king of titans had a worst idea on mind.

-How pathetic, little god. ~His cold tone pierced through his eardruns an made his blood freeze on his veins.~ Think on the others don't get you anywhere. The world don't have place... ~He wielded his cruel sickle and proceded to make a cut on the boy's chest. Icor dripped on his clothes while he clenched his teeth. ~ ... for such a weak... ~He made another cut right below that brought tears on his son's eyes. ~ ...pitifull... ~ a third cut and his victim screamed as the sharp pain turned unbearable. ~ ...and defective deitie as **you!!**

When Hades thought that it was end of the line for him, a lightining made the titan drop him before any other damage could be done. He was barely councious when Zeus and Poseidon carried him to the hideout and only got completely on his senses when he heard his mother scream.

And only when his mother asked his siblings to leave both of them alone to talk and to her heal his wounds, he allowed himself to drop his cold and undisturbable act and colapse on her arms.

Rhea shrunk to be on his height and embraced his trembling body while he sobbed, but not as loud as her. Once they calmed down (he took less time than her), she started to heal the cuts on his chest. He was awfully quiet until he timidly asked.

-Mother... when you look at my eyes... do you see him? Yo-you know... f-fa... ~He tried to say but the word got caught midway. 

The motherhood titan carressed his face sweetly.

-Oh, dear... when I look at you, I see a gentle, wonderfull god who hides himself on a somber mask. Your father ~She pratically spat the word ~had always been trouble, but you, you are a diamond on a stone, honey! ~Her smile lit up all the place and he felt hundred times better.

-Ah, this makes me remember... ~He put his hands inside his leather overcoat and pulled out a bouquet of crumpled flowers. ~I catch it to you earlier...

Rhea accepted the flowers with imensurable happiness even thought she knew that Demeter could give her a entire garden anytime she wanted.

-Sweetheart, you are amazing.... ~Her words was like a whole pot of ambrosia after his father's harsh ones. ~And I'm sure you will be a great king of the cosmos!

He got surprised.

-What? ~He asked, certain it was a joke.

-Well, yes. When you and your siblings overthrow your father, you, as the first-born son, will be crowned as the new king, as tradition dictates.

-B-but... you-know-who wasn't the first-born! And still he's the king!

-He took it by force, dear.

-But Hestia is the first-born! So she...

-This is not how it works... The only way was if you married her and she became your Queen.

-But she want to be a celibate! And I won't force her! And still, she deserve this!

-Sweetie, let's just... see what Fate reserve us, okay? ~She patted his head.

Hades bit his lip. He didn't want to be the king of cosmos. Not if he ended like... _h_ _im._

Unknowed by both of them, Zeus had heard the conversation with a frown.

He wasn't going to stay quiet while that emo pratically throwed the crown away.

* * *

_So we had to find a way to fight back._

It was Hera's idea.

Under that beautifull wavy dark locks and pretty brown eyes, there was a cold, calculist mind that could make her siblings scared.

The one-vs-one was a good way to test their abilities and evolution.

And in some cases, prove your brother how much you don't like him.

Hades had noticed that Zeus was beheaving on a more harsh way around him than before. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this treatament but tried to be the best he could on battlefield to make his leader satisfied.

Little he know that this was _e_ _xactly_ what was pissing his brother off. Imagine be the main attention for years and then out of the sudden gain five older siblings and one of them take the thing you wanted the most like it was a old stinky sock and you will have a idea.

Yea... he still had only-child-syndrome.

It was one of that days when Zeus just wanted to see Hades magically disappear from existence when Nike, their coach and one of their most valliable allies, put them to fight together.

The younger brother opened a dark smile. Now he was going to prove who deserved the crown, as if he hadn't done it before. He saved 'em all and was the leader of their side on the war, damn! Who cares if Mister Shadow McBlacksheep was older than him?!

Both faced eachother with diferent expressions. Hades had a "good luck" kind smile while all Zeus' sick grin said was "you're going down so hard".

To be fair, the older brother decided to fight only with his helm, not his sword.

But the least thing that his oponent wanted was to have a fair fight.

They started to fight, not to seriously at first, but soon the combat was so intense that the others stopped what they were doing just to watch.

Unfortunally for Hades, he noticed too late that his brother really wanted to hurt him. When he realized, there was no time to get invisible as a lightining hit his head and made everything get dark.

Zeus walked calmly to where he was fallen, a victorious smile on his face.

-Looks like I won, bro. ~He said, standing near to him, waiting for him to get up.

He didn't get up.

-C'mon, don't be a sore loser, man. ~He said, poking him with his foot. His brother didn't move. He started to get worried. Had him gone too far? ~Brother, let's go, this isn't funny, stop trying to scare me! ~He knelt and tried to shake him awake. Nothing happened. He could feel the others' gazes burning through him. ~Oh sweet Gaia, what have I done?

He wanted to prove himself, not to explode his brother's brain!

But suddenly, he felt himself being pulled out of there. Before he could tell, he was iprisonated on a cocoon of darkness and crystals and fire that only didn't cover his head. He observed in surprise as his fallen oponent simply got up, patted the dust out of his clothes as nothing had happened and walked to him with a peacefull expression.

-Good technique, but you still need to train your focus if you're going to be the king of cosmos. ~He said, snapping his fingers and making the prision fade in the air. The others then came back to their own train.

-What? No, you will be the king of cosmos! I've heard you and mom-

-Yes but... you are our leader. It's only fair if you take the crown. I think I'd rather to take something like, I don't know, the Underworld? I really think that I could do some improvements there, and I feel like I could help the souls on there. Besides, we are in the middle of a war, Zeus. There's no time for brother-rivalty. ~He tilted his head, seeming old and wise. The other looked ashamed. ~ But, to let you assume the throne, I need you to give me something in return.

-And what it is? ~He asked and his brother face got somber.

-You need to garante... that on the final battle, I will be there to look at him. To look at his face when he loses. To look at his eyes when he get hopelles and defeated. I want to be the one who will lock him on Tartarus forever. ~ His eyes glimmed on a sinister way.

He didn't even need to say who was "He". Zeus better than anyone that nobody wanted to see Cronus fall more than Hades.

Maybe Rhea and Hestia, but he was a close third.

-Well then. I guess that you will be a good sidekick!~ He patted his back, but his brother looked at him with a lifted eyebrow.

-Sidekick? No, I don't like this title. I rather the sound of... right hand man. ~He smirked, lifting a hand for him to shake.

They shook hands and their partnership started.

* * *

_Some years later, of a total of ten, we finnaly got strong enough to compare to the enemy army._

He climbed the gigantic, shiny crystal prision where he encaged Iapetus to look right on his face, and shook his head in deception.

-Oh uncle, you've really lost for the darky one? Honestly, I expected more from you. 

Despite his sloppy start, he turned into one of the most feared and powerfull warriors from Zeus's side. His invisibility would allow him to enter on the titan's base and destroy their weapons or hear their plans.

And him and Zeus turned into a great duo. Most of the people would say that they were twins, and in fact, the only diferences on their appearance was some traces on the face, the different color pallete and, of course, the scar patterns. But, if you talk about fighting styles, than you would see many differences. Hades' style was more estrategic, and he would prefer accurate and precise shots. Zeus, on the other hand, rathered brutal force and hit many enemies with one shot (and this seemed to be Poseidon's style as well).

They knew the day has come. They could feel in their bones.

-If we lose, we're dead, aren't we? ~The leader commented to his ex-rival-actual-partner with a nervous tone.

-No, not dead. We'll be eternally tortured, but not dead. ~Be cheerfull wasn't his strong point. 

They had discussed the plan hundred times, and once they saw that they were the two who last (Poseidon was a bit... ocupied with Crio), they knew that they would have to put it in pratice now.

They would need to come out of their shelter soon, but find the courage to do so was getting hard as the battlefield burned and their breaths were coming out heavily. That moment would decide everything.

"We are so fucked up." Both of them repeated on their minds.

-Well, it's now or never.~The older one said with a dry throat.

-I guess so. ~The younger one laughed with obvious fear on his voice. ~Good lu-

The last thing that he, or anyone in the whole world (except Rhea, who was aware of his sweet side) would expect was to Hades take Zeus on a tight last hug before battle, but still, there were they.

-Good luck. ~He said not louder than a whisper and seeming quite uncomfortable. Still, he felt a little better when his brother reciprocated before separating. He put his helm and the plan started.

They could see them for afar, it would be hard to don't see. There they were, in all their titatic might. Cronus and, right behind, Atlas, his terrible henchman, searching for them to make 'em give their last breaths.

There was it, the final battle, between the leaders of the two sides and their most loyal right-hand-men.

It wasn't going to end well. 

Zeus walked by the path with Hades being invisible behind him. They musted to make them think he was alone.

It worked, as Atlas gave a low chuckle (that still shook the whole field) and said for Cronus that he could handle in alone.

He fell like a deer on their trap.

In the moment Cronus went away, Zeus shouted:

-NOW!!!

Atlas only understood when he felt like his soul was being pulled apart. And, in a certain way it was, since Hades had discovered how to use his absortion powers and were training them all over these years, in preparation for this moment. While he let his cousin weak, his brother used the power of his lightinings to take him out of the game once and for all.

And, right as they feared, Cronus appeared out of sudden when he heard his partner falling. And obviously, he got furious and wanted to kill his sons more than ever.

They were planning to confront him with all their army, but since it didn't seem possible, they had to work with what they had.

A lightining cut the air and hit the titan on the chest while his energy was being drained. But for him, Zeus was the only threat. He wasn't going to spend time with any other of his pathetic children, much less that one -he couldn't even remember his name.

Before one of the Brothers could see, a quick giant fist flew and sent the goth young man to his painfull defeat...

Or so he thought. 

His arm hurt, it was the only thing he cold feel. 

He then opened his eyes, and with full counciousness, there was full pain, spread all over his body. His left arm was with a awfull look, on a purple-ish color and on a weird angle. He had broke it, great. 

He tried to get up. The first thing he saw was his brother fighting with the king of the titans alone. And seeming like he would lose.

Not on his watch.

Each step was a torture, but he needed to keep going. His heart slammed against his ribcage and his lungs were burning as the dry, smoky air made it way in and out his nostrils when he panted but he finally got back to the chessboard. Now that Bishop would overthrow the King.

The anger he felt to see his father (and worse, knowing that he didn't thought that he was a threat) made his blood boil with anger and gave enough power to come back to where he was... or a little too far from it.

Zeus had remember himself to stay focused because the amount of power and anger that came out of his partner was starting to scare him.

With a last effort of both parts, the titan finally fell.

But the battle wasn't won yet. Zeus took the honor to "comunicate" wich side was the winner (cough cough shockwave cough) and, as promised, the darky god got the honor to ban his father to Tartarus forever.

Even though he was pratically immobile, Cronus still was a terrifying figure.

-How dare you do it with me, blood of your blood! ~ He roared. ~ You are a disgrace to our Family...What was your name again? Hector? Harris?

-My name is Hades. ~His older son said with a snarl, wielding tle powerfull Sickle of Gaia with his good arm, it's golden shine reflecting on the amber of his eyes. ~ I want you to remember my name, my voice, my face and mainly, my eyes while you rot in Tartarus. It is as you said, _Father. ~_ It was the first, and possibly the last time he said this word out loud. ~The world don't have place... for a weak, pitifull, and defective deitie as YOU!!!

With a shout, he lowered the sickle.

Gods, that was awfull.

His hands were stained with blood.

He was going to remember this forever, he had sure.

Suddenly, two arms appeared from behind and crushed him on a embrace.

-Bro! We won! We won! ~Zeus had the brighest smile on his face while he made his lungs jump out.

-Oh, we're doing the hug thing again? ~He said, trying to reciprocate with only one arm.

-My children! ~Rhea came out of the dust, a heavilly bandaged Poseidon right behind and the rest of the team following them.

She took both of them on her arms, happiness tears falling on both.

-Eh, your "children" are with titan's blood on the hands... nevermind. ~Themis sighed.

The Brothers looked at each other with a smile. It was over...

Wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades was a Hufflepuff, Zeus was a Slytherin, and nobody can change my mind.  
> Obs; If you find the final battle scene familiar, I kinda based on a scene of GOW, but not to copy, I changed the details :P


	9. Kill This Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, if you like Minthe... you will have a bad time on this chapter...

-Wow... T-that... That explains a lot of things... So that's why you don't like your eyes...? ~She asked, puting a hand on his shoulder.

He stood quiet for a while, whatching the light rain that had started to fall, dropping on the plants and making the local animals run to their shelters.

-That's why I am here in first place. After the war, I felt... Empty. I used to live my life like I would die in the end of the day, everyday, and the calm was killing me. So I started to go and chase motherfuckers who went out of the line and the police couldn't catch. ~He took a strand of black hair out of his eyes with a sigh. ~I started to strive for justice. Like Batman. We both are darky and have cool helmets.

He smirked under faint tears and this make her smile.

-I started to do it because of my mother. ~She huffed. ~Don't get me wrong, I love her more than anything, but she always treat me like a baby, like I couldn't take care of myself. So, when she finally let me live alone on my own apartment, I saw the news about the burglars and then my stupid brain had the idea to use this to prove myself. I know it is dumb compared to your reason, but-

-I don't think you are stupid. ~He cut her when he saw a little tear forming on her eye. ~And if you think on black in white, we both are dumb. 

He smiled at her and stoke her hair, but she pushed him away.

-H-hey! I should be the one cheering you up! ~She said, starting a coletive laugh between them. He had sure he had never laugh this way with no one else and even forgot he should stop himself. Even when she embraced him and made him lay down.

Just kidding, he was freaking out inside.

-What about I sing you to sleep this time? ~She whispered sweetly and he tought he would lost it.

* * *

Persephone woke first, and this time she wasn't so surprised to see that they both slept embraced again. She tried to stop the racing thoughts that made her heart flutter like a flower on the breeze but gosh, Hades looked so cute sleeping, he was so calm it seemed he was dead...

Wait...

She put a hand on his chest.

Phew, heartbeats.

She got up and walked to a near river so she could wash her face.

That feeling... She knew she had to avoid it, but she didn't... Regret it? Why things were so confusing?

Then she came back to the same spot and...

WTF?!

What that girl was- was she doing... What she was thinking...

-HEY!! ~She shouted, and the nymph recoiled her hand, milimeters before touching where she definitely shouldn't touch. The sleeping god, however, didn't wake up.

The nymph didn't seem scared to see her, just... Anoyed.

Persephone grabbed the nymph's arm and dragged her away from the cave, stomping feet in fury.

-What the hell do you think you were doing?! ~She hissed between her teeth.

-I was just having fun with my friend. ~She sruggered. So apparently both had met before. This didn't let her less angry. ~What's wrong on it?

-What's wrong?! You was litteraly trying to get on his pants while he is uncouncious and you have the nerve to ask what's wrong?!

-Why, is he your boyfriend?~ The nymph asked with a grin.

She got red, from either fury or embarassment, was hard to tell.

-W-well, no, but-

The nymph grabbed her arm and pulled her down with a psychotic expression.

-What about we talk on a more... reserved place?

* * *

* * *

Hades rubbed his eyes while getting up. Boy, does his backs hurt. 

Looking at his side, he saw that Persephone wasn't beside him. He tried to don't think on what bad things it could mean then proceded to search her.

-Well, well, well, just look at what the hell houd brought. ~A voice called from the woods.

He knew that voice.

He knew _very well_ that voice.

_Holy Gaia, not here, not now..._

He turned on his heels and...

-Minthe! ~He said, his smile falser than a triangular drachma. The nymph, however, didn't seem to notice as she waved her long, dark green hair.

-Hello, H. It's been a long time. ~She smiled brightly and he had the wish to bury himself. ~I recieved the letters you've been sending me.

-They were restraining orders. ~He laughed nervously.

-Anyways, I don't know why won't you let me visit you anymore, I miss you.

-Minthe, break in someone's house to watch them sleep or to enter on the bathroom while they are bathing isn't called "visit", it's called "crime". ~He sighed. He had told her thousand times that they were just friends, but she didn't seem to listen and he never wanted to do anything to hurt her but right now he wasn't patient and he had more important things to think of so, a little bit of sincerity wouldn't be too bad, right? ~Listen, Mint. I feel... flattered that you think on me that way but... I-I can't return your feelings. ~The smile on her face melted to a frown. ~I want you to find someone whom you can share a relationship of love and care and not... obsession and mania... So...

-You know, Hades, some time ago you said we couldn't be a thing because you weren't ready. ~She replied, each word dripping poison. ~But you seemed very ready to sleep with an _random girl._

His face got blank.

-Wha-what? You m-mean Blossom? You...

-Oh, _now_ we're interrested, huh?

He grabbed her arms, worry marking his expression.

-Minthe, what did you do? I swear if you hurt her...

-Hurt her? Oh no. No, no, no. ~She said waving her hand. He was about to sigh in relief when she threw the bomb ~I killed her.

-Y-yoU WHAT?! ~His blood ran cold and he dropped her, feeling dificult to stand on his feet. He knew that Minthe could be crazy when she wanted but he never dreamed that she could be _that_ crazy.

-Yeah. I put a end on her. ~She affirmed, as simply as saying she just went out to buy bread. 

-W-why?! ~His voice started failing again.

-Because she can't stop destiny! ~She said, grabbing his hands and ignoring the terrifyed face. ~Now we can be together and-

-This is insanity! ~He pulled apart, going away from her. 

-Don't tell me that you still love her! ~She shouted, using vines to tied his arms and legs so he couldn't run. ~What part of "I killed her" You didn't get? It's over! She is...

She couldn't end her phrase as a dagger flew and hit a tree, milimeters from her face.

Both turned their heads to look at a beaten up but very alive Persephone, panting and with pure hate on her eyes.

-... REALLY PISSED!! ~She roared before jumping on Minthe's neck, tackling her down. ~You really thought you could get rid of me trowing me on a bunch of "man-killer carnivorous plants"? I'M THE GODDESS OF SPRING, YOU BITCH!! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME WITH YOUR FUCKING WEEDS!!!

The two of them started a herbal cat-fight while the trapped god tried to get free. The vines were too strong and he was starting to fear that he wouldn't make it before one of them got hurt.

Finally, he managed to get off, and saw that things weren't going too well to Minthe's side.

She could be a psychopath, but still was a living being.

-Enough! ~He exclaimed, grabbing the goddess' arms from behind to stop her from doing anything that she would regret.

-What are- ~She looked at him just enough for the nymph to disappear. And then she turned her anger to him, getting out of his arms. ~Just great! Now she escaped!

-Still better than you killing her! ~He replied, starting t get angry too.

- _She_ tried to kill _me._ I would just turn her into a plant for some decades! Plus, now she will keep stalking you! She won't give you peace as long you don't be firm!

-But this is not the answer!

-Raven, for the love of the gods! Nor all the people are good! Even _I_ know that!

-But I don't want to hurt her!

-So you will allow her to hurt you? You talk about justice, but yet you are always unfair with yourself! You pretend be someone else by the other's sake, you don't show what you feel, and then people go and think you're a heartless monster and you do nothing about it! ~She shouted, and it got clear from him that she was thinking on it for a long time, just was waiting the right moment to let it out. ~But I saw your true self! And I know you don't deserve to suffer by people that take advantage from your benevolent nature! Why can't you be sincere with Minthe how you are with me? Why can't you show your true self how you do with me?!

-BECAUSE I ONLY CAN BE MYSELF WITH YOU! ~He exclaimed, noticing too late what had just came out of his mouth.

She got surprised as well. Both shared a uncomfortable silence between them while seemed to be competing to see who would get redder.

_You can't love her, you will only hurt her. She's too good for you._

_You can't love him, you will only hurt yourself. He's too good for you._

Thanks Fate, her powers recharged just in time. Her eyes glowed in pink clarity for a moment while she wrote quikly on the dirt with a stick, totally dazed. After waking up from the "trance", she saw that he had a scared expression, not avoiding his eyes from the coordinates.

-What's wrong? ~She asked carefully. He licked his dry lips and whispered:

-I know where they are.

* * *

After a long walk, they arrived. It was a enormous, dark building. The long shadows it casted were colder than a freezer and the gargoyles "embellishing" the parapets could send shivers to even the most brave heroes.

-Which kind of psycho would be on a place like this? ~She asked whit a snarl.

-There's where I work. ~He answered, expressionless.

-Of course it is. ~She facepalmed internaly. Does exist a strike four? Because she had just got it.

-I can feel them. I think I know in which level they- oh no. ~He gasped, dragging her to the elevator without even thinking.

-What? wich level they-

-Ours. The Greek realm. I think we fell with our heads on something much bigger than just a theft. 

The doors opened to reveal the greek underworld... and a army of living-dead waiting for them. His lips traced the word "trap" as a very familiar figure made it's way to greet them.

-Helo, my friends. ~The figure smiled sarcasticaly, in delight with the man's surprise.

-Y-you! ~He managed to said over his shock.

Hela gave a small giggle.

-Oh, Hades, you came just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And if you like Hela too...  
> And yes, Minthe is a yandere and Persephone is a tsundere. On anime terms.


	10. The King of Ghosts and the Queen of Zombies

-Hela, what the actual _fuck?!_ ~Hades growled while Persephone was trying to understand all that was going on.

-Who are...

-She's the goddess of dead from the Norse healm. ~He said, noticing her confusion.

-Incorrect. ~Hela said, quite anoyed. ~I'm the goddess of _only_ the ones who had a shamefull and dishonorable death. The "good ones" stay with the other gods. Just because they think I'm too "scary", they go and isolate me on a dark, lonely place. You can really relate to this phrase, huh Aidoneus? ~She grinned looking at them.

Hades' growl only grew.

-You have one minute to explain what do you think you're doing, or I'll give you reasons to be scared of me. ~His eyes were colder than the coldest winter.

-A'right. ~She smiled. ~Well, you must have noticed the standart of the thefts, don't you? All of the robbed objects were...

-From gods of the Underworld. ~He completed with a gasp. Thinking out loud, Anúbis had commented that he couldn't find his scepter and Thanatos had asked him if he saw his sickle. Even Hecate have said that ther favorite enchanted crystal was missing.

-You must have heard about the Ragnarok, right?

-The norse apocalypse.~Of course he had heard about it. The event were all the norse gods died and a new generation was born. The king of the gods, Odin, being swalloed by the terrible giant wolf Fenrir, Thor dying after killing a enormous sea-serpent, and the mortals being attacked by a- 

Then everything fell on place.

-So you took the objects of the other gods to control their realms and make your army of undead grow. 

-Very good, Mister SmartyPants. 

-This is a plan of your f-fa... Loki, isn't it?

Hela frowned, her smile fading.

-My father had nothing with this. This is about _me._ He failed, but I won't. I'm tired of being always on second plan, always forgoten, stuck with the job that the other gods, who don't even care about me, don't want to do! What am I, a trash can?! That's enough, for both of us, I mean. Your situation isn't so different than mine, H. Even if your family is trying to be "nice" to you, you can notice their fear. They respect you, but don't love you. But you would be a valious piece to my plan. The last object that I need for my enchantment is your helm. That's why I've been so mercyfull with you two meedling on my bussiness-

-Mercyfull?! ~Persephone snapped, surprising the other woman. ~You poisoned, burned and attacked us with a frigging statue!

-Well, I had to give _him_ reasons to come here. You wasn't on my plan, but you had a interesting track ability that I could use on my favor. ~She revealed a little daisy on her pocket, that seemed to glow more intesily when came closer to the spring goddess. ~But coming back to you, Hades. If I heard well about the Titans' War, the Gigantomacy and the Battle with Erebus, you are such a good fighter. With your help, we'll get revenge on everybody that mistreated us. _Justice,_ H. It's for that what you fight for, isn't it? So, what's your answer? 

The young god was silent, his eyes lost in thought. Persephone was starting to think that he would accept her offer when he wielded his sword and said:

- _That's_ my answer. My warriors, with me! 

The ground trembled with his words. The stones on the ceiling crashed on the ground as a army of ghosts with greek armors, roman weapons, and war uniforms from various countries and various eras emerged from the air, their battle cry sounding on the silent realm.

-You will only take my helm from my cold, lifeless hands. ~He hissed, the sword ponting to her.

Hela smiled coldly. Her wariors howled in unisson behind her.

-Will be my pleasure.


	11. The battle of the dead and the... dead

The two armys crashed against each other, the metalic sound of swords clinging in the air, the smell of gunpowder from the guns and the loud scream of both sides that would fight forever until their masters ordened to cease.

-You are on a smaller number, Hela. ~The greek man warned, but the norse woman only laughed.

-And so? Our fighters can't fall, they are already fallen. This is between you and me.

-I'm giving you a last chance. Give up, or you're going to have a really bad time.

Suddenly a familiar song started playing. With burning cheeks and a anger growl, he looked at his cellphone.

-Gods-dammit, Poseidon! Why does he keep changing my ringtone to Megalovania?! ~He murmured, answering the call because he knew that who was calling wouldn't stop bothering him until he did.

-Zeus, I'm kinda busy now.

- _Where are you?! You are two minutes late!_

He huffed.

-Salutations, here is Hades, king of the underworld, lord of the dead, god of wealth and patron of miners on the freetime. Unfortunely I can't answer now, but please leave you mesage after the signal and I'll return. B E E P.

-Raven, I know you aren't a mailbox, DON'T YOU DARE-

Click.

He would need to handle a temper tantrum after but it would worth if the world wasn't taken by a crazy army of undead.

-Can we continue? ~Asked Hela, hands on hips. ~Or do you need to call your mommy?

-You talk about mother again and I'll rip your tongue out.

-Stop talking and fight, your coward! 

And the duel started. Sword beating sword and hard, violent movemets breaking in the middle of the warriors. Unlike his fight with Persephone (whose he had no idea where she was now), he was really trying to hurt Hela, because if he didn't the consequences would be catastrophic.

Then he felt cold iron transpassing his skin, warm, brilliant icor gushing out of the wound Hela just made on his side, bellow his ribcage, and the force of her attack pushing him backwards.

He fell on the rocky ground, trying to get up, but apparently the sword was covered with the same poison from before, but stronger.

Hela was about to give the coup de grace while he was distracted with his pain, when a dagger almost parted her face in two.

-He warned that you were on smaller number. ~Persephone hissed, advancing to the other woman. She resisted well, but unfortunally, Hela was stronger and more powerfull than Minthe, so...

Hades finally managed to get on his feet even with the sharp pain making him bewildered. 

When he tried to advance on Hela, well fuck, she had obtained a shield...

-Blossom?! -He gasped at the sight of the spring goddess being held by the skeletal arm of the dead queen, looking beaten up and slighty ashamed.

-Now now, we're on such tight spot, huh? ~Hela tilted her head with a sweet smile.~ You know that Norse gods can kill themselves. Well, I've studied a way to make the same to greek gods, even if they are immortal, and I got into a very close result. I just needed a... Test subject... Of course, we don't need to come to this if you. Just. Give. Me. WHAT I WANT!

-No, H! She's bluffing!~The young goddess shouted, but herself wasn't believing on it.

The man sighed. He couldn't give the helm to her, but he also couldn't watch his friend die -or something very close.

With a heavy heart, he took off the beanie from his head, which transformed immediately into a greek helm, made out of dark iron and with a ghost-like energy glowing on the top. 

-I hope you choke on that. ~He snarled while Hela's smile grew bigger and bigger. When her human hand was centimeters to touch it...

**CRACK!**

**-** My arm! ~She roared in fury when Persephone managed to rip out her skeletal arm and get free, pushing the helm back to Hades and charging to attack again. Hela, with a drop of patience lasting, shoved her backwards, making her beat her backs on a rocky wall and too dizzy to continue.

-Okay then. ~She huffed, taking her arm on the ground and conecting again to the place. ~Looks like I'll have to go back to plan A, taking by force. Wait, where's my-

She looked back to see Persephone with a smirk on her face. Her sword was broken on the goddess' feet, totaly useless.

-Oh, screw it all. I'm going to beat your boyfriend with my bare hands, anyway!

Before one of them could correct her with a flustered "We're just friends", Hela moved faster than a human eye could register, her hand glowing on dark light, sinking her bone-claws on Hades' chest, causing a pain that he could even believe that it could be real.

He managed to push her away but it was too late. He could feel the darkness spreading across him chest.

But he had sure, and this sure burned within his veins on the most terrible situations since he was a child, was that if he was going to die, he would't do this as a coward.

-Hela, that's enough. ~He murmured, using the few air on his lungs.

-No, my friend. I'm just getting started. ~She said, poison on her grin.~ Why don't you fall already? You know you already lost-

-I said it was **ENOUGH!!!** ~A shout of fury came out of his mouth was his surroudings exploded with blue energy. His body pulsed with power, turning the undead army into dust, knocking Hela out, making his spirits bow in respect to their all mighty king, and leaving Persephone miraculously untouched.

But using full power on this actual state, poisoned and cursed, took away all his remaining energy.

And then he fell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there was a Undertale refference on the begining :p


	12. Cold Heart

-Oh my gods! ~Persephone, despite still in pain, managed to run to the fallen god, making him lay on her arms. He was so could and trembling in agony...

Slowly, one eye opened. Looking at her, despite her worried, weping face, all he could do was smile.

-Oh well. Ironic situation, huh? The table have turned. ~He laughed, ignoring the pain it caused. ~I wonder what will ever happen if I die, will I be my own king? Maybe-

-DO YOU REALLY THINk THAT _THIS_ IS A GOOD TIME TO TRY TO BE FUNNY?~ She shouted in distress. ~ YOU MAY THINK THAT DEATH IS A FUNNY MATTER, HADES, BUT _NORMAL PEOPLE_ DON'T! 

She noticed the impact of her words when his smiled dissapeared. Of course it disappeared, she had just called him abnormal, nobody likes to hear that.

-I don't think that death it's funny. ~He said, before being interruped with a serie of dry coughs. ~I-I just... I don't even know what I was trying to do... I don't have much friends, so...

-T-that's okay, I-I should be apologising to you, I mean, I'm being insensitive... ~She gasped to see a dark stain spreading slowly through his body, climbing to his neck, reaching for his arms...

-Oh, boy... looks like it's time for the final goodbyes, huh? ~He tried to catch a bit of air, his lungs weren't helping much. ~I think I should be honest with you... I-I don't see you as a friend, Blossom. It's have been a wnile that I've seen you as... more... but I couldn't tell you because I don't want you to suffer to attend my desires...

She took a little to answer. Her heart was racing too fast. So she found a man who she loved and who loved her back and now she was going to lose him like this? WTF, Fate?!

-W-why would I suffer? ~She final asked, arching a eyebrow.

-B-because on our original story... I ... kidnaped you. ~He blurted, making her surprised. ~I-I know that on that age, men used to treat women like objects and it was normal, but I could't endure the idea of repeating the story for a moment of mania or lust! I can't remember what I did, I-I could have even... _raped_ you. I just can't force you to love me, so I tried to deny the feeling but...

She couldn't take anymore of that. So she grabbed his face and made him look at her eyes.

-You dummy! You wouldn't be forcing me to do anything because I love you too! 

Both got red.

-Y-you mean it? ~He asked, with just a line of vocal chord.

-Y-yeah. ~She sruggered. ~And I don't care about the original story. I just couldn't say anything because I didn't thought you felt the same thing-

-How wouldn't I? ~He used all his force to smile at her. ~You're wonderfull, Perse, and I would die everyday, again and again and again and again, if this ensured your hapiness.

She was about to reply with something sweet or simply order him to shut up (probably the later) when a shriek of pain cut through his throat. The darkness had advanced too much. All his body was marked by dark stains. His hair, before black as coat, was now white as snow, just like Zeus'. It had already reached his mouth so he couldn't talk anymore. The only remaining thing was one bright, warm amber eye, wepping with the unsufferable pain on his body, while the other was serene and gray as a thunderstorm. 

Panic climbed trough he spine while she tried to think on something, hugging him, sobbing in despair. He had salved her and now she couldn't do the same for him.

-S-sorry. ~She whispered, sweetly caressing his cheek, placing a gentle kiss on his cold, lifeless lips since she wouldn't have the chance anymore.

Then she hugged his body tightly, shaking with the overwhelming heartache. This couldn't be happening... this _couldn't..._

A while have passed and she still haven't found strenght to leave. How much time have passed? Five minutes? Ten? Maybe an hour? An entire lifetime? She didn't know, and she didn't care.

-Oh fuck, it will take forever to clean the mess this psycho created.

-Yeah, I guess so-

Her eyes opened in disbelief and she pushed him away just enough to see his face... that was completely normal, smiling brightly.

And she punched his face.

And kissed him again.

-NEVER DARE TO SCARE ME LIKE THIS AGAIN YOU STUPID BONEHEAD!!! ~She screamed trought happiness tears. ~What just happened?

-...True love kiss? ~He tried, chuckling.

-This is stupid.

-I know.

-POLICE, EVERYBODY FREE- ze? ~A horde of policemen, leaded by Hecate, the goddess of magic, broke by the elevator just to see that they had come too late for the party and Hela was still uncouncious on the ground. ~Oh, well. Jail to her, boys. Hey iS THAT MY CRYSTAL?!

-You called the police?! ~He gasped. The young woman giggled.

-What do you think I was doing while you and Missy Bones where chatting? I guess you can say that your _girlfriend_ is very smart. 

He kissed her cheek and placed his forehead on her's.

-Okay. My girlfriend is very smart. Now can you take me home to heal this? ~He poited to the wound on his side, still bleeding, still a problem. ~It's really starting to hurt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What really saved him:  
> Moirai: Well, time to cut his line. Such a shame, he was certainly more benevolent than his brother.  
> -A loud crash is heard-  
> Aphrodite: Stop in the name of love!  
> Moirai: What the h-  
> Aphrodite: You can't kill this man or else that woman will never love again and be a celibate!  
> Moirai: ... you just destroyed our wall-  
> Aphrodite: I WON'T LET ARTEMIS AND ATHENA WIN THIS BATTLE OR I'LL SCREAM  
> Moirai: If we spare him you get out of here?  
> Aphrodite:... THE POWER OF LOVE WON ONCE AGAIN!!!! :D <3  
> IDK, I'm tired.


End file.
